Interlude Platonique
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Vouloir prendre sa main et la plaquer contre son torse , tout contre le cœur. Voir à quel point ses battements étaient véloces. AoKise.


_Disclaimer : _Rien ne m'appartient , même pas le ballon ..

_Pairing : _Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryota , AoKise. ( Bleu et jaune , ça me change du bleu et rouge .. *sort* )_  
_

_Musique : _The Script - Breakeven_  
_

_Note : _Non je n'hibernais pas. Enfin si_ , quelque peu_. Je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire comme je veux , enfin surtout de publier ici. Enfin soit , nouveau fandom - fallait s'en douter , le basket de Kuroko est ma nouvelle lubie du moment. J'étais pas trop chaude quand j'ai essayé ( car oui j'avais une sainte _horreur_ du basket depuis qu'on m'avait forcé à en faire étant enfant - chercher l'erreur ) et finalement .. Ben j'ai accroché. J'ai même réessayé d'y rejouer , et finalement , je crois que je me suis réconciliée avec cette foutue balle orange. Ca doit être ça , la magie des mangas .. Je m'égare du sujet oui merci. Cette fiction est centrée sur mon nouvel OTP , et woùh , le match entre ces deux monstres est en train de débuter , et il ne reste que trois épisodes , et je vais être en hyper-ventilation jusqu'à la fin .. Je m'égare encore. Kuroko no Basket et ses innombrables histoires d'amour sous-jacentes est une véritable mine d'or et j'ai vraiment pris mon pied en écrivant cette fiction. Puis j'aime_ Ahomine_. Bref , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~

* * *

_« En accord avec la mythologie Grecque , les êtres humains , à l'origine , auraient été constitués de quatre bras , quatre jambes et d'une seule tête à deux visages. Zeus , qui aurait craint leur pouvoir , les aurait coupés en deux , les condamnant ainsi à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher la part manquante de leur âme. »_

Fin juillet.

La pluie tombait en un mouvement flou sur la ville , sur le trottoir , sur les passants. Averse d'été légère , rafraichissant l'air pollué. Détrempant les contours des choses , les effaçant légèrement. La pensée qu'elle puisse annihiler aussi simplement son trouble le fit sourire sobrement. Ce serait si confortable. Tellement aisé , _en outre_.

La ruelle était presque déserte. Il était l'unique chose mouvante entre ses briques tristes , muettes. Ses larges foulées nonchalantes faisaient gicler des gorgées d'eau , marchant sans vraiment y réfléchir. L'averse noyant les rues , torrent précipité. Torrent précipité de pensées , dans sa tête , tout à autre chose. Tout à _lui_ , sans le vouloir réellement.

Kise Ryōta soupira en ressassant une nouvelle fois l'une des idées cultes de Platon. La philosophie n'était guère son fort , pourtant. Ses cheveux dorés étaient déjà détrempés , air vague de labrador oublié sous l'ondée. Déambulant , la démarche incertaine , à la recherche d'une illusion déjà passée. Il aurait pourtant aimé arrêter. Stopper le flux incessant , se ramener vers son futur naissant plutôt que vers un passé qui ne semblant pourtant pas si lointain que ça. Il battit des cils , vaguement déboussolé. Prétendre qu'il ne pensait plus à lui était tout bonnement au dessus de ses capacités ..

C'était dans une salle de basket que tout avait commencé.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il cherchait , à l'époque. Quelque chose , sans doute , qui puisse lui donner enfin la sensation de vivre. Le défaire de cet inextirpable sentiment d'étouffement , dévorant sa gorge , quoi qu'il puisse faire. Ennui mortel , l'engluant un peu plus chaque jour. C'était sans trop y croire qu'il avait franchis la porte du gymnase , attiré par les bruits de la balle se fracassant , en rythme contre le sol. Il pensait que c'était juste pour cela. _A ce moment-là._

Le choc d'une balle contre sa nuque. Brèves phrases d'excuse , dialogue court futilement entamé. Puis ses yeux s'étaient alors posés sur lui , le cœur affolé par sa lumière bien trop vive. Sur le terrain , c'était comme si ses muscles , non , comme si l'intégralité de son corps se muait en une sorte de ballet sauvage , exprimant une liberté presque irréelle. Cette délivrance qu'il recherchait si ardemment.

_C'était probablement à cet instant-là qu'il en était tombé amoureux_.

Puis tout s'était brusquement enchainé. Très vite. _Trop_ vite. Alors qu'il ne s'en rendait pas encore vraiment compte. Alors que tout ce qui le préoccupait , c'était le basket et sa carrière de mannequin. Des excuses , il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il n'avait pas essayé. Il avait eu peur , comme un con. Tout bonnement , comme quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais encore aimé réellement ..

Et puis parce qu'il savait bien que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il tenait. Pas comme lui-même le faisait .. Mais il l'aimait trop , tenant trop à son bonheur pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il aimait trop Kuroko , pour le détester. Arrangeant même l'affaire , sanglots calfeutrés dans sa gorge souriante. S'il était heureux , s'il pouvait simplement rester à ses côté , le regarder sourire , alors il s'en contenterait bien ..

Les années avaient filé , sa confiance s'était ébranlée. Effritée comme ce timide morceau de rêve. Il n'avait pas osé faire le premier pas , sauf cette fois-là , après leur victoire in-extrémiste , trop arrosée. Où Kuroko était rentré à cause d'une urgence , où les autres étaient partis de leurs côtés. Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Et ça avait juste passé comme un incident. Et il ne s'était douté de rien , malgré la pluie de larmes martelant sa voix.

Puis ils s'étaient éloignés , tous , chacun de leur côté. Pensée naïve que cela obligerait son cœur à raccrocher , mais cela avait eu tout l'effet opposé. Il ne savait pas encore que cela pouvait faire si mal , l'absence. Alors qu'il pensait que la douleur de se tenir près de lui sans rien pouvoir faire était forte , celle apportée par ce manque lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Se noyant dans les jours , perdant le goût du temps.

Puis il y avait eu ce match. Où il l'avait revu , _enfin_. Il avait pensé pouvoir le faire. Le convaincre , par la seule force de son basket , de sa copie parfaite. Qu'il était , tout comme pour lui , la personne incroyable qui pouvait le rendre heureux. Son autre , son double. Sa moitié. Kuroko lui ayant affirmé qu'il était l'ultime recours. Lui réchauffant le cœur , lui donnant du cran. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Il avait _encore_ échoué.

Et c'était dans une autre salle de basket que tout s'était alors terminé.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Combien de temps avait-il marché ? Il ne reconnaissait pas le coin , perdu dans Tokyo. Cela était pourtant le cadet de ses soucis. Remise en marche , dépassant un petit parc. S'abîmant le regard sur le terrain de _street-basket_ devant lui. Presque sans le voir réellement. Ses pas l'avaient amené ici , sans raison apparente. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais il se trompait encore. Il sut qu'il s'était trompé lorsque son cœur plongea brutalement dans sa poitrine. _Lorsqu'il le vit_.

Le ballon rebondissant sur le macadam détrempé. Telle une claque de la réalité. Une fois. _Deux fois_. Mais Kise ne l'entendit pas. Le sang pulsait bien trop fort en lui. En un rythme sourd , tout contre ses tympans malmenés. En son cœur déchiré entre deux contradictions bien distinctes. Divisé , entre le passé et le présent. La balle roulant jusqu'à lui , il ne la ramassa pas. Se contentant de fixer la silhouette qui venait d'ouvrir la porte à cette distorsion temporaire. Et elle s'avança , avant de plonger ses yeux sombres au plus profond de lui.

Aomine Daiki le fixait silencieusement. Et c'était loin d'être une chimère.

Pourtant , tout se déroula ensuite comme dans un songe. D'un ralentit étrange , la veste et le sac qu'il jeta négligemment sur l'un des bancs. Le bruit des pas de ses chaussures sur le sol délayé. Leurs deux corps qui réagirent , presque instinctivement. Commençant le ballet silencieux , uniquement perturbé par leurs souffles rauques et le bruit sourd du ballon , seul résonateur de la passion mutuelle qui les habitait.

Ce fut presque aussi intense que du sexe , aussi puissant qu'une explosion nucléaire. Aussi bon que tout ce qu'ils avaient connus auparavant. Les paniers se succédaient. Leurs êtres se bloquant , s'esquivant , dans une danse brûlante et vive. Si quelqu'un de l'extérieur les avait vus , il aurait été véritablement soufflé par la violence , la rapidité de leur jeu. Aomine était presque impossible à suivre à l'œil nu. Son basket à lui se faisait un plaisir de répondre à ses attentes. Un _one-on-one_ entre deux membres de la Génération des Miracles. Un match complètement unique.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin , le soleil semblait décliné sous le rideau de nuages gris. Souffles exhaustifs , ils se fixaient sans rien dire. L'atmosphère électrisante se refroidissant , le rideau à deux doigts de retomber sur le rêve. Kise se sentant tombé lentement en pièce , les larmes s'échappant brusquement , brisant le semblant de sourire qu'il avait affiché jusque là. Stoppant la comédie , vociférant à l'intérieur de sa tête ce qui aurait du être dit à haute-voix. Qu'était-on supposé faire lorsque l'on se rendait compte que la deuxième moitié de notre âme avait toujours été à nos côtés ? Qu'était-on sensé dire lorsque ce sentiment nous laissait complètement ravagé ?

Les mots s'échappèrent alors enfin de ses lèvres comme des oiseaux trop longtemps prisonniers.

Souffle coupé. Temps suspendu , ambiance brutalement lourde , à couper au couteau. Aomine sentait presque ses jambes se dérober sous lui sous le choc de la phrase. Sous la violence des sensations tempêtant en son être. Ce sentiment oppressant qui le dévorait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à nouveau lors du match de leurs deux écoles , Aomine ne le comprenait pas alors. C'était comme si le blond était partit avec un morceau de lui , quelque chose d'essentiel. Accélèrement cardiaque. Ils se fixaient en chien de faïence.

Et cette phrase , résonnant encore dans sa tête , écho tonitruant.

_« Dis-moi , est-ce que tu penses encore seulement à moi ? »_

Souvenir d'un ballon rond , d'une ronde incessante autour d'un panier. Ce qu'ils étaient , ce qu'ils ont été. La valse énamourée de leurs matchs, de leur _one-on-one_. De leur deux corps , aimantés , se frôlant sans cesse. Ce besoin de le toucher , ce besoin de le sentir près de lui. Comment pourrait-il donc l'oublier ?

Comment se défaire de l'image de son sourire naïf et enfantin , de ce sérieux dans le jeu , illuminant les prunelles d'or de reflets belligérants ? Comment absoudre les images du mannequin , de l'égérie féminine tant adulée par la foule , dont quelques unes de ses photos à moitié dénudé avaient été un temps enfuies dans l'un de ses magasines de charme , sous son oreiller ?

Il s'en rendit alors brusquement compte , de cette envie sourde et impétueuse qui lui ordonnait de le plaquer contre le grillage , de lui arracher sa cravate bien trop serrée et d'embrasser à pleine lèvres la peau tendre et humide de son cou. _Il avait envie de lui_. C'était la seule chose qui comptait à présent.

Kise lui aurait voulu prendre sa main et la plaquer contre son torse , tout contre le cœur , savoir à quel point ses battements étaient véloces. Lui faire comprendre par ce simple geste ce qu'il se tuait à prétendre depuis des années. Mais il n'en avait plus le droit. Il avait laissé passer sa chance. C'était trop tard , à présent ..

Pourtant. Le goût brusque et rapide de ses lèvres contre les siennes le plongea dans une torpeur sans nom. Ses prunelles dorées encore brouillées rencontrant l'outremer profond , si sombre qu'il lui était totalement impossible de deviner la moindre de ses pensées. Cela ne le terrifia guère , cependant. Son indécision était telle qu'elle était , au contraire , réconfortante. Il s'y laissa alors noyer sans la moindre hésitation.

La paume sombre caressa furtivement sa joue , avant de suivre les traces humides des sillons de larmes passées. Le sentant frémir , à chaque soulèvement de ses doigts. Passant sur ses lèvres , doucement. Sentir sa respiration irrégulière contre sa peau le rendait extrêmement fébrile. Sentiment étrange , repoussant tout questionnement. Il savait qu'ils ne pensaient désormais plus au match , au basket même , à Kuroko et à leur passé commun. Seule la pensée de sentir le corps de l'autre encore plus près du sien résonnait dans leurs esprits.

Ses propres lèvres fondirent alors impérieusement sur les siennes.

Il gémit ; Aomine s'appliqua à coller son être encore plus contre le sien , alors qu'il sentait le blond passer maladroitement ses bras autour de lui. Le temps semblait brutalement s'être remis en marche , un accéléré propre à la fin d'un match , puissant et inéluctable. Aomine le ressentait dans tous les pores de son être. Ce serait un autre match où il sortirait victorieux.

Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent , leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Les mains de Kise enfuies dans ses cheveux , ses mains à lui passant outre la barrière de la chemise collée à sa peau chaude par la pluie , caressant voluptueusement les muscles fins de ses abdominaux , remontant vers ses pectoraux. Le blond rompit cependant le baiser , avant de plonger les yeux dans les siens. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui pour voir à quel points ses cils étaient longs , sombres , bordant les orbes mordorés aux reflets coupables.

_Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche pour se rendre compte que c'était lui qu'il lui fallait._

Ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Depuis leur rencontre , il savait que quelque chose avait changé. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait été si aveugle. Il avait aimé Kuroko , à l'époque. Il le pensait sincèrement. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il n'avait pas ressentis la même chose après son départ. Lorsque Kise n'était pas là , il était comme paralysé. Sans lui à ses côtés , il avait perdu son cœur , vendu son âme. Son monde et son être s'étaient corrompus quand il avait perdu Kise.

Et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter désormais. Il savait qu'il le voulait _lui_ , à présent. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne , même s'il savait que cela ne se terminerait pas aussi simplement. Il l'avait blessé , dans cette histoire. Et il le blesserait certainement encore , sans le savoir. Il se brûlerait les ailes au contact de son marine. De son égoïsme. Mais il désirait s'oublier en lui sans pudeur , en toute simplicité , car c'était ce que Kise avait toujours voulu. Et lui aussi , il l'avait voulu , _inconsciemment_.

Il l'avait voulu dans cette ruelle , un an plus tôt , lorsqu'il sanglotait contre son épaule. Lorsqu'il lui avait chuchoté qu'il l'aimait , et qu'il avait feint de ne pas l'entendre. Construire ces prétextes bancals alors qu'il savait qu'il serait certainement celui qui se ferait le plus de mal. Il était tellement con , à cette époque. Et il l'était certainement encore plus maintenant.

Un semblant de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. C'était bien trop fatigant de penser à tout ça. Il referma sa prise autour du corps tremblant de Kise , l'embrassant à nouveau. Empêchant une nouvelle litanie de questionnement de franchir son corps gelé par l'ondée , ce corps qui allait bien vite se réchauffer dans l'intimité de sa chambre , où il allait l'emmener.

Kise quand à lui ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à l'après , pas maintenant. Même si la partie rationnelle de son être lui hurlait que tout allait finir en drame , qu'il avait décidé de jeter son cœur , son corps et son âme en pâture , l'autre continuait d'espérer désespérément.

Il se foutait bien des conséquences , à présent.


End file.
